1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a button structure and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to a button structure with an elastic element and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional button structure of an electronic device comprises a button and a metal dome. The button when pressed touches the metal dome.
In generally, the surface of the button touches the protrusion of the metal dome and forms a surface-point touch, which may easily cause the button to tilt to warp or end up with a poor contact between the button and metal dome. Particularly, when the button is strip-shaped, the problems of warpage and poor contact would become even worse.